


Somebody Else

by kyokyou



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, semi-au, somebody else - Freeform, the 1975, this is really angsty i am so sorry but it is quite beautiful nevertheless HAHAHAHa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokyou/pseuds/kyokyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec breaks up, and Alec has found somebody else (or so he thinks). Magnus copes, or doesn't cope well. Story told in Magnus' perspective. Read Alec's perspective here: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7357060">sequel.</a></p><p> <br/>“It’s been six months Tessa, I’m not porcelain. You can spit it out.” Magnus half-snaps. He reckons Catrina must have shown her the picture and is suddenly annoyed that Catrina told her, and why Catrina even fucking sent him the picture when he is making so much progress—</p><p>“It’s not six months; it’s forever.” She says curtly and then the line goes dead.</p><p> <br/><b><i>(Part 1/3 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/1A"> don't break my heart just to fix it back again</a>)</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> after countless of binge-reading on malec fics, i have finally conjured one of my own. i've never read the books before (not yet) and this is based on the tv and other materials. (sorry if i made any booboo and) hope y'all enjoy it!! <3

**_“So I heard, you found somebody else and at first, I thought it was a lie.”_ **

Magnus scowled at his phone at the message that Catrina has sent him (in all caps, her urgency uncontainable through the small screen), his eyes still half-lidded. With his left arm wrapped around his pillow, chin atop, and his right arm propped slightly to balance his weight, he was about to shove his phone back on the bedside table and plop back to bed. Until his phone buzzes again, screen coming back to life, blue light emitting off, almost blinding to his eyes in the darkness.

Few locks of hair fall to his eyes, poking it. Regardless, he still saw the image off his phone: Alec, hands all over some random dude and their lips pressed together, trying to suck each other’s faces off. Despite the subject in side view and the image slightly pixelated as it was a zoom shot, Magnus could still make out the shadowhunter. He had Alec’s face etched deep in his mind, he’d recognized it in a heartbeat.

Magnus felt his eyes stung, but that’s only because of his fucking fringe, nothing else. He tosses his phone aside, not caring that a deafening clung just erupted from the impact of his phone hitting the floor, and wrapped himself back under his sheets. Alec was just making out in the club (oh the irony), so what—no big deal. Yet the gaping hole in his heart proved a fact otherwise, one the warlock desperately represses.

 

**_“I took all the things that made sound, the rest I can do without.”_ **

It’s 10 at night, and it’s chilly as fuck, but Magnus Bane decides to _walk_ to Alec’s apartment, the spare key in his pocket, clutched tightly in his hand. Funny how they never bothered to return each other anything after the (messy) breakup—no words exchanged either since.

Magnus has got his house littered all over with Alec’s paraphernalia too, and he hasn’t got any intention to do anything about it (just yet).

And of course, warlocks couldn’t conjure up portals to minimize traveling time or the coincidence of bumping into someone you used to know—love—.

Of course warlocks couldn’t, with a snap of their fingers have the electric guitar back in their apartments just like that.

Of course Magnus Bane—high warlock of Brooklyn—had to travel all the way from his house to Alec’s just to retrieve back his electric guitar, _mundanely_.

Granted it was one of his favourites, but Magnus barely even played anything anymore (perhaps sad tunes), having his guitar(s) rot at Alec’s house would be quite fine. Except that the raven-haired, no streaks of colour in his hair, nor anymore in his glassy gold eyes, is already at the front door of Alec’s apartment. He slots the key in, and turns the door knob, literally barging in uninvited, where if questioned, he’d just explain himself—

Shit. What if he walked in on something he doesn’t want to see? A memory that would threaten to burn the insides of his mind.

No—Guitar. Get it, get out.

Alec isn’t home. And there didn’t seem any indication of some sort that he _just left_ , and even if he did Magnus wouldn’t really know, since that man was a fucking neat freak. He waltz around the apartment, taking it all in: the colours still the same (white and cobalt blue), but the furniture has been rearranged, certain items _removed_ , he notices. He doesn’t see any pictures of any blonde dude, and Magnus exhales a long breath (he didn’t realized he was holding). His foot creaks under the wooden floorboards, slow steps, no rush at all—then Magnus enters the room where Alec has his grand piano situated (Magnus is still surprised at himself as to why he hasn’t acquired the skill of a piano yet, and the young shadowhunter has). He notices much of the room is remained the same since he was last here (six months ago).

He sees his guitars placed neatly beside the piano, shining almost even, and Magnus stares blankly at the electric guitar he was adamant about retrieving back.

Maybe he should brew himself some tea—

No. Get the guitar, _get out_.

Magnus only leaves, with the guitar, two hours later, doing absolutely nothing except soaking in once more the scent of Alexander, and Alec probably soaked in the scent of some other with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He teleports himself back home.

**_“I don’t want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else.”_ **

Alec is slammed into the white walls of the room, haste in the younger man’s actions as he slammed the door shut with his foot. Alec grins, devilishly, anticipating on what’s coming next, and the blonde crushes his lips against his, skin lapping over skin, groaning loudly into it as he breathed in Alec. “Jon, fuck,” Alec breathed when they part briefly, foreheads against each other, eyes staring deep, pupils blown, breathing choppy and fast.

Alec kisses him again, one hand plastered to his waist, pulling him closer, feeling the friction of their bulges rubbing against each other, and another hand clenched in a fistful of Jon’s hair. Jon shoves his tongue in, hungry for every inch of the magnificent man in his arms, impatience and lust at the brink of his actions, his hands fumbling with the buttons of Alec’s pale blue shirt.

(Magnus flinches.)

They are on the bed now, clothes ripped apart, and strewn carelessly all over the floor, and Alec is hovering over Jon, who has his legs wide apart and wrapped tightly around Alec’s waist. “Fuck, Alec, fuck, _break me_.” He whimpers, voice hoarse and loud, one hand above his head, gripping the headboard tightly, fingers turning white. Alec shuts him up by pressing his lips against his once more, and rams his cock in, thrusting deep and hard. The bed shakes.

Jon pushes strands of hair away from Alec’s face and he grins at him, before the older leans in, sucks and nibbles on his neck and Jon arches his back further. His eyes are rolled and he sees white and smells musk and flowers. Alec leaves marks all over his body, his collarbones, his chest, and sucks hard to muffle his own moans.

“Come for me, scream my name.” Alec whispers, between trails of kisses.

*

Magnus jolts open his eyes and springs out of bed so fast, and so _violent_ , that his magic created a ring of forcefield that diverts a couple of meters from where he is, sending frenzy all over his room, fixtures and papers flying and smashed.

The grip on his blanket he has tightly on, is scorched, an ugly charred of black formed, replacing the pretty golden medieval pattern from before. He cards his hair and regulates his breathing, and tells himself it was just a fucking dream—nightmare—and snaps himself a cup of warm water. As he gulps it down, he scans the room, brows furrowing at the mess he created on accident.

400 years of experience and magic and none could fathom nor tame the one with a power so vast and even greater than him. ~~(Alec. Love.)~~

Magnus stares at his ceiling for the rest of the night.

**_“Our love has gone cold; you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.”_ **

Tessa is worried for him. She doesn’t actually say it, but Magnus could hear it over the line. She wants to _come over_ , and considering what happened last night, the mess still unattended, the warlock thinks it’s best he meets her outside.

“We can always go to pandemonium,” he drawls, voice steady as usual. Tessa huffs, doesn’t even respond but Magnus knows she’s rolling her eyes.

“It’s been six months Tessa, I’m not porcelain. You can spit it out.” Magnus half-snaps. He reckons Catrina must have shown her the picture and is suddenly annoyed that Catrina told her, and why Catrina even fucking sent him the picture when he is making so much progress—

“It’s not six months; it’s _forever_.” She says curtly and then the line goes dead.

And it is enough, enough for Magnus to break, for his glassy eyes to well with tears and his heart to break all over again.

What a fucking joke.

Here he is, huddled to the ground, weeping, while wherever Alec is, probably pulled into an embrace of another, his chest _not_ splayed out open, his heart definitely _not_ bleeding.

 

**_“I’m looking through you while you’re looking through your phone and then leaving with somebody else.”_ **

He doesn’t see Alec in the club and his heart sinks a little. Magnus considered dramatically yanking Alec away from his little new lover and bringing him elsewhere, _anywhere._ But without _his_ main cast, there is no show. Instead, he turns his attention to his next favourite thing: alcohol. It still fascinates him in several occasions the reaction his body has towards alcohol. And tonight, he relishes in the burn at the back of his throat when he downs shots after shots of hard liquor.

He is a little surprised to see Tessa in the club, but is not surprised with the unamused look she is wearing. Catrina seems distracted, but still drinks, her eyes never leaving Magnus. Julianna on the other hand, is the only one who tries to lift the mood up. Magnus finishes the last shot and places it back on the table with a loud clink, and shoots Tessa a look. _I’m perfectly normal, I’m how I always had been._

Obviously Tessa doesn’t buy it. Neither does Catrina, but Magnus reckon it doesn’t matter as long as _he_ buys it.

Julianna volunteers to get more drinks, and usually Magnus would oppose, and have them delivered over but his head is pounding a little and he’s lazy to move an inch. The bass drops and he can feel the pulse in his veins. Melancholy is momentarily removed from his system and he wants somebody to kiss. To feel warmth envelop his body once more, to feel the skip of beat in his heart, maybe, probably, to stare back at a pair of blinding green eyes.

He takes the opportunity when Tessa leaves to receive a call and Catrina heads for the ladies. So he reaches out for the tray on the table and returns back to the couch, legs splayed open and head lolled back. A wave of his hand and hues of green and purple smoke begin manifesting, forming a small circle and it grows into a size three-quarter of the tray and a scene materializes.

Alec is (sitted) at some bar, illuminated with blue light (Altitude perhaps), not much of a crowd and he has a stony expression on his face while staring at his phone. Magnus feels a sharp pierce through his heart. The warlock stares at the face he hasn’t seen for over six months (minus the blurred ones that haunted him at night) and feels his muscles tighten. It goes on for about a good ten minutes before a guy comes out from the corner and places a hand on Alec’s back. He pulls his phone away so fast then flashes a smile with empty eyes before leaving with blondie. As he rises to his feet Alec turns back and looks in front (as if their gazes met), and Magnus feels the skin on his back tingles.

Alec disappears as the smoke vaporises and Magnus closes his eyes.

**_“No, I don’t want your body but I’m picturing you with somebody else.”_ **

Alec buys coffee (mocha frappe), grande, for Jon, and he smiles at him, crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Alec grins back, and pecks his cheeks. Alec holds the door for him, and Jon grabs his hand clasping them together as he slurps on his coffee merrily.

**_“I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body.”_ **

It becomes a habit for Magnus to check up on Alec occasionally, something he didn’t want to do before, because this is the result of.

June (7th month)—He sits through half an hour of Alec and Blonde’s dinner date.

_(I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body.)_

August, Alec is in a middle of a mission when he receives a call from Blonde (he silences it), and Jace eyes him when he repeats that two more times. Magnus figures Blonde is a mundane and doesn’t know Alec’s identity. September arrives and after a meal the raven-haired whips up (now with locks of blonde in his fringe), he is met with a topless Alec, a towel wrapped loosely and dangerously low around his hips, his torso plastered with more runes, and droplets of water trickling down his chest. Magnus swallows, his stomach tightens.

He almost wants to look away, feeling really guilty all of a sudden but his eyes remain glued to the scene. Alec walks over to his wardrobe to pick out a shirt, and Magnus suddenly freezes, afraid of what—who—may appear next. No one enters the scene, and he can’t look further than where Alec is. Though what caught his eye is the guitar lying on the two-seater white sofa. The smoke disintegrates and his doorbell rings.

_(I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body.)_

October however, Magnus can no longer conjure up Alec’s whereabouts. He slumps back to his couch, his lips a tight frown.

_(I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body.)_

**_“Come on baby (I know), this ain’t the last time that I’ll see your face.”_ **

_Magnus couldn’t speak, he lost his tongue. The words Alec spat in his face tore his chest apart. He has to remind himself, to_ breathebreathebreathe _because it feels like he is drowning, and all he could do is stare back vacuously. Back at the pair of hazel eyes he used to love, where he would let himself_ drown _in them, because they were blinding and fiery. Right now, the same pair of hazel eyes is just scorching and bore holes into his skull._

 _Magnus willed, the very last shred of mental capacity he has left, to not fucking malfunction right now (where Alec could see him crumble, even though he is already withering) and inhales a hard breath once more. “I never want to see you_ ever _again.” He shoots back, and disappears._

 _He doesn’t care if his voice cracked at the end, he doesn’t care if Alec thinks he meant it or not._ He _needed to believe he meant it._

*

Magnus really, _really_ doesn’t want to head to the Institute. He isn’t sure if Maryse or Robert knew about the break up (but he reckoned they would figure it sooner or later), but Robert sounded a little off over the phone earlier, his voice… _pleading?_ He thought the fire messages Robert sent with no response back was an indication clear enough that Magnus wanted nothing to do with the Lightwood (surely he can’t be the _only_ warlock in Brooklyn who was powerful as well, _come on_ ). Clearly, it was not.

Yet the only reason why Magnus Bane (clad in his usual flamboyant attire and drenched in glitter, his eye make-up smokier than usual) is making his way to the institute, is not because of the ridiculously high amount of price he has offered (which Robert huffed right away with an agreement) but because of Clary. Clary fray, that goddamn of a redhead. He still cares for his friends, everyone, and when Clary came knocking on his door, practically begging for his help, he rolled his eyes and said yes.

He doesn’t say it, but he implies his visit be arranged where Alec is absent.

Yet the first fucking person he sees when he walks ten steps down and turns round the corner on the left, almost colliding into had _his_ reflexes been a tad slower is: Alexander Lightwood.

 

**_“Come on baby (I know), you said you’ll find someone to take my place.”_ **

_“You know what, fuck this. Fuck it all. You think it’s hard to find someone else? You think you’re not irreplaceable_ Magnus Bane?” _Alec spits. His fists are clenched and his eyes are wild, his whole body on fire as he feels anger coursing through his veins. Yet he only realizes the words he has spilled and the damage done too fucking late. Magnus only stares at him, his gold eyes glimmering all of a sudden and sees tears that threaten to fall._

_“I never want to see you ever again.”_

_And he disappears; body dematerializes into thin air, a wisp of white smoke dancing in the air. The rain pelts down mercilessly at Alec, and he treads back in the open, tries to drown out the crack in Magnus’ voice with the chaotic hammering of the rain._

_(It doesn’t.)_

_*_

Alec, his hair in a ruffled mess, the curls wild and unkempt (but his face still fucking shining despite), in his pale blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled, one arm slung with his bow and his hands holding onto some fading yellow paper. His lips are slightly parted, clearly shocked, and his green eyes, distracted yet wild.

He just stands there, unable to function. If only Magnus could gloat.

The warlock swallows, and pulls his lapels, clutching tightly on the burgundy velvet, repeating frantically in his head the texture of the fabric. He ever so slightly, smiles—albeit curtly—and then strides away, off to Robert’s office.

But his vision gets blurry and he needs a moment, to breathe, then holds his head high and never looks back.

 

**_“I don’t want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else.”_ **

_[flashback]_

Magnus feels warm hands snaking around his waist and pulling him stealthily closer. He was about to get out of bed, because he has appointments for the day. But Alec has himself plastered to the raven-haired, and no sign of letting go anytime soon. The bed _is_ very cozy, and Magnus _is_ very comfortable and a smile etches on his lips.

“Alexander, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m holding you hostage.” His voice is muffled with his head pressed to Magnus back, voice rough. It sends tingles down his back and a hopeless warmth over his body.

“I have places to be, darling. You know that. Besides, I’m not _going_ anywhere.” Magnus laughs. Alec doesn’t reply, only shakes his head, his grip tighter.

Magnus wonders if falling in love with Alexander Lightwood is a limitless thing, a bottomless pit of endless love, bursting at the seams of his heart.

And before the warlock speaks again, Alec suddenly bolts up, slides the hand from underneath Magnus away, and throws himself on top of him, pinning both hands beside the raven-haired. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, and there is a glint of mischief mashed with madness in his eyes.

“You know,” Alec starts, voice an octave lower (and Magnus shivers inwardly), “I _really_ love it when,” he dips low, green eyes glued to fiery golden ones, presses his lips gently against Magnus once, and he kisses back upon instincts, slow and soft, then Alec pulls away and licks Magnus’ lower lip. He kisses, from the corner of his mouth, and slowly moves to the edge of his jaw, Alec lowering his body that their bulges touch, but slightly.

 Magnus hitches a breath.

“You,” a gentle sucking at the skin below the chin.

“Wear,” nibbling and sucking down his neck.

“Your singlet,” a light flick of tongue at the side of his neck, and Alec grazes his teeth lightly down to Magnus’ collarbone.

Oh _fuck_ , Magnus feel all his blood rushing down south. And it’s not fair because Alec is gentle as fuck and barely doing much (ok, he is doing quite a bit).

Alec bites on the collar of his singlet, and pulls down as much as the fabric allowed, and nibs on the half exposed olive chest. Magnus has his hands underneath Alec’s shirt now, nails clawing his back. “Fuck, Alec,” He breathed, unable to say more.

But he does, when Alec bites and flicks his tongue at his nipple.

“Stop being a fucking tease.” Magnus groaned. _Just fuck me_ , he forgets to add.

The younger tilts his head up, a wide grin splayed on his lips. “But I like seeing you like this. Losing your mind, all because of _me_.”

And Magnus doesn’t complain. He decides to return the favour, and shoves his hand down Alec’s boxers.

“You’re hard as fuck,” Magnus smirks.

“Because of you,” Alec whispers.

Magnus wraps his fingers around Alec’s throbbing cock, and thumbs the slit teasingly. Alec presses his forehead down and moans. And Magnus go slow and hard, fingers gripping tight.

“Fuck, I was supposed to blow you.” Alec splutters.

“You still can.”

And Alec pulls himself back up, and crushes his lips against Magnus, kisses him hard kisses him rough. Magnus pumps him harder and faster and Alec’s hand reaches out to ease him from his terrible hard-on. Alec groans into the kiss, and slides his tongue in. Magnus feels himself melts into the bed as Alec touches him.

**_“No, I don’t want your body but I’m picturing you with somebody else.”_ **

Magnus returns back to the apartment, and tears away his blazer, rips the buttons apart and breaks a small wooden table with a blow of his fist.

Alec didn’t come look for him either. (What had he expected?)

And he tries again to conjure up the image of Alec but nothing happens so he hurls the plate towards the kitchen, where instead of just broken glass smashed against the counter top, everything else on top of it (in the direction, actually) gets blown to bits.

He stares at his burnt kitchen and drops to his knees, shoulders slumped.

If he could he would burn the fucking pain in his chest away.

(Why does he put himself in such misery?)

**_“Get someone you love? Get someone you need? Fuck that, get money.”_ **

Yet he resorts to self-destruction, parties madly every night, the stain of liquor and the taste of another he doesn’t remember the features to, reminding him in the morning the aftermath of the night before. When not intoxicated, he offers his magic in exchange of amounts of cash he would never need.

Six months become a year, and a year grows into two.

Magnus grows bored one day (apathetic really), and seeks for cheap thrills and adrenalin rushes elsewhere. He calls Tessa and tells her he will be heading to Asia, making a stop at Singapore last, and contemplates if he would eventually go over to Australia.

“You sound as if you’re flying off.” Tessa says.

“I am.” Magnus states simply.

“When are you coming back?” Magnus doesn’t reply, because he is already gone.

 

**_“I can’t give you my soul, cos we’re never alone.”_ **

_“I love you Alexander.”_

“I love you Jon.”

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i'm considering of doing a sequel to this, in alec's pov sooOoO i don't want to give away too much ):~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: SEQUEL will be posted later on (01.07)! it's finally completed, but it's 449am rn and my eyes r hooded af and ive got a couple of a/n to pin down T_T
> 
> though i MUST add that whichever parts that mention "Jon" is only a figment of Magnus imagination, and isn't (necessarily) what really plays out. [I used the name Jon because John Doe, HAHHAAh ok lame.]  
> so which means the ending is also just a figment of his imagination, where he remembers on the exchange between Alec and him, he projects that to Alec's "new relationship"  
> julianna is an OC, just some random girl (xD)
> 
> THIS ONE SHOT IS INSPIRED BY The 1975's Somebody Else. It is an amazing song, i absolutely adore it. Go check it out if you haven't. 
> 
> if you have any more questions feel free to ask away! THANK YOU FOR READING, UR KUDOS, COMMENTS AND LOVE <333


End file.
